The Dark Shall Rise
by MysteryChick242
Summary: Donna ChildFare had the greatest life any teenage girl could ask for. She had a loving family, the hotest and most romantic boyfriend who plays football, she was popular, and she was always invited to the biggest partys. But one night wile she's at one of those BIG partys, she gets marked. Now, as she lives the life of a fledgling, she finds that her life before wasn't all that.


The night was cold. Shivers ran up and down my spine as I ran along the neatly kept streets of Tusla, Oklahmoa. I could barely see the lights of the huge, omunis building that would be my home for the rest of my life. "However long that will be," I mutter to myself. I stumble up to the gate, the sound of iron on concrete echos inside of my throbing head. _Why did I have to get marked at 1 am? And did it have to be at the biggest party of the year? I must look like a complete loser._ I think as I head up to the main, brick building.

My feet begin to hurt as I walk up the small hill to my new home. I look to my right. The grass is wet with morning dew. I strip off my heels and walk the rest of the way in the grass, barefoot. As I reach the building, I relize that this is not where I should be. "The boy dorms? Ugh, why is this place so big?!" I scream.

"Because there are so many of us here," a voice answers from behind me.

"Who are you, and how did you sneek up on me?" I ask as I wirl around to face the new stranger. "Wait. It's you! You did this to me! You ruined my life! How dare you even look at me, you good for nothing life recker!" I'm half tempted to smack him upside the head with my heal.

"My name is Erik, Erik Night. And I was able to sneek up on you because I am a fully changed vampyre. Hence the finished marks," he smiles down at me. "And it's not my falt that Nix has chosen you to goin her. You are now, and will be till you die, her doughter. Deal with it," I glare at him, and a scream starts to rise in my throught. "Oh, and the main office is two buildings to the left. Have a good rest," He bends in half in a mock bow, and turns and abrutly leaves.

"Good for nothing, son of a..." I review the list of all the alfull names that I know, that I'd call him next time we met and mumble them to myself; tasting them as they pass my lips. I pull open the door to the ofice and walk up to the nearest person in the room. "Can you tell me were I need to go? I'm newly marked and... you again?!" The stranger turns around, revelaing the smiling face of none other than Erick Night. I look up at him, and notice how the candle light reflects off his dark hair and casts shadows across his face. The lacey marks that present him as a vampyre frame his face in a way that makes him almost adult like, though he can't be but a few years older than me. And I sundenly relize that the mental list is no where to be found.

I shake my head. "Right through that door. Though I'm not sure our 'High Priestess' is present at the moment. Let _me_ show you around. I can garenty it will be worth it," he winks at me, and walks through the door. I trail behind him, a look of desgust on my face. "Ah, here we are. Here's your scheldule, your sleeping arangments, and a map of the campuse," I look down at the stack of papers he hands me and begin to read over everything.  
**_Donna ChildFare Entering Third Former, Mon. Oct. 8, 2012_**

**_Class Scheldule_**

**_1st hour- Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Nefret_**

**__or__**

**_Intro to Red Vampyre Sociology 101. East wall. Zoey Redbird_**

**_2nd hour- Sketching 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof. Doner_**

**__or__**

**_Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento_**

**_3rd hour- Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea_**

**_4th hour- Fencing. Eco-Dome. Darius and Stark or Gymnasium. D. Lankford_**

**_LUNCH BREAK_**

**_5th hour- Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy_**

**_6th hour- Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia_**

"Wait, fencing? I'm not perticipating in fencing. And what's up with the whole teacher thing. Do I get two or this Lankford guy?" I say shoving the paper in his face.

"Well, it depends on if you are a red, or blue fledgling. You'll be in Stark and Darius's class," he says shruging.

"Red? I've never heard of a red fledgling."

"Well, here, now you can meet one up close," he says handing me a mirror.

"How will a mirror alow me to meet..." I say looking in the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! It's...It's... Red!"

"Exactly. We don't know how, so don't even ask. And as for any other questions you may have, you will be able to meet your High Priestess- Stevie Ray- tomorrow. But for now, let's get you someplace to sleep for tonight. Tomorrow you will be able to go home with the others and get situated..."

"Situated? Go home tomorrow? I thought this was home," it feels like the world is pressing down on my brain.

"Since you are red, you will live in the tunnles with Zoey and Stevie Ray and the others like you. This is just where you will learn. Nothing else. Now let's see. I think room 412 would be a nice temporary resting place for you tonight. Come on," he says heading outside.

"Were are we going?" my patience is growing thin. I'm tired and I really don't feel like wandering around for another two hours.

"Here. This is were you will sleep for the time being. Make sure you are up by eight. See you then," he says.

"Eight? In the morning?"

"No, our scheldule is fliped. You will need to be up by eight pm. No later. From now on you will sleep during day-light hours, and learn during the human world's night. Any other questions?"

"No, I guess not. Thank you, for being kind to me. Even after I said all those things to you, even though you kind of did deserve it," I say giving him a tired smile. I look to the east to find that the sun is coming up.

"Good night," he says, then turns to leave.

"G'night, Night," I say smiling. He looks back and I can tell he's stifiling a laugh.

* * *

I look around the coffee-house and smile as the bitter sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee fills the air. "Well, isn't someone all smiles today," I turn to my left and see my boyfriend Chad smiling down at me.

"Just enjoying the morning. What about you? I thought you'd have football today?" I comment as we find an empty booth.

"Skiped it. Nothing's more important than you," he says kissing the top of my head.

"The words 'you' and 'skipping football practice' don't go together in the same sentence. Unless between them you put the words 'would never'. What's the reall reason your not there?" I say bumping his shoulder.

"I told you, _nothing_ is more important than you," he leans over and kisses me. Dejavu. It's just like before... before... before what? A new smell fills the coffee-house. I take a deep breath. I can't quite make out what the smell reminds me of. Burgendy! And... blood? No, that can't be right. I look over towards the door to see a very familure figure in the door way.

"Erick," I whisper, but in the now silent coffee-house it sounds like a scream. He turns his head and smiles at me. He takes a step back and the night ingulfs him. Wait, night? But it was morning not even five minutes ago.

"Donna?!" I turn to see Chad staring at my forhead in what looks like either shock or desgust.

"Chad, what is it?" I ask as a single drop of crimsion falls and hits the table. I touch my forhead and my hand comes away bloody. I look at my reflection in the glass. And there, visible to all the world, is the red cresent moon sitting dead center between my eyes. My mark from Nix.

The glass shaters and screams ring throughout the night. I fall to the floor, where the only sounds I hear are the rythmic thuds of feet hitting the hard wood floor. _TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_

I bolt up right. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream..." more like a nightmare. I think. _TAP! TAP! TAP! _The sound continues. Finally the sound registers in my brain. Someone's at the door. I get up and walk to the door. I open it and the hand stops just inches from hitting me in the face. "Erick? What's going on?" I ask.

"It's time for you to get up. Come on. They're waiting for you," he says grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall.

"Shouldn't I get dressed first?" I ask. He looks down at me and a bright red flush covers his face as he relizes I'm only in a T-shirt.

"Oh, um. Yes. Of course. You do that," he stamers clearly embaressed.

"Thank you," I say jerking my arm out of his grasp. Once in my room, I look at myself in the mirror. "Well, Donna. You have a lot of damage controll to take care of if you are going to be presentable," I sigh and dig through my purs to find my brush. I brush through my hair and pull it up into a high pony-tail. I throw on the pair of jeans I wore last night. And pull the tail of my shirt into a rubber band to make it a little tighter. "There. Much better," I smile at my reflection, graedb my purs and head out the door and back to Erick.

"Wow," he says looking at me from head to toe.

"What?" I ask slipping my heals on.

"Nothing. It's just... I've never seen a woman get ready in ten minutes and look that good," a new flush takes over his face and he looks away. "We better get going. They're waiting," he says gesturing toward the stairs.

"Who's they?" I ask as we make our way up the narrow stair case.

"Oh, um. Zoey, and Steivie Ray," he answers without looking at me. As we reach the top he picks up his speed. He leeds me outside and over toward a tree that looks as if it had exploded from the inside out. There, a group of people were gathered. "Here you go. Zoey, Stevie Ray, meet Donna. The newest Red fledgling," he says ushering me forward then turning to leave. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some things to atend to," then he was gone.


End file.
